Just a Little Special
by clovergoalie
Summary: They never said parenthood would be easy but can Blaine and Kurt handle having a daughter who is just a little bit special! Daddy Klaine
1. Chapter 1

The narrator in this story is the daughter of Kurt and Blaine Hummel. She is a special girl in a lot of ways. Just so you know she refers to Kurt as Papa because he talks to her in French. She referees to Blaine as dad or will be a multiple chapter Fic. They have created a big happy family made up of characters we know and love. I do a lot of research about what I right and if you see that I have made a mistake about any of the facts I have used please message me so that I can make the stories as accurate as possible.

I sincerely hope you enjoy the story and maybe even get inspired to wright something of your own. Also as a _**DISCLAMER**_ I am a teenage girl this means I am not a creator of glee, just a big fan of the show. R&R

You hear about it all the time in fairy tales, love at first sight and finding your prince charming. If it was not for the fact that I live with the Prince and Prince Charming I would say that that was BS. But the love between them is so strong you can almost see how it keeps them attached to each other. They share looks in the hallway or over dinner were they look like they are teenagers looking at each other for the first time over and over again. Everyone in the family knows the story, Papa says he went to Dalton to see the zero tolerance policy but dad always says that he was there to spy on his show choir. They met on a staircase and dad sang to pa with the warblers, their relationship only blossomed from there. They met when my papa was a junior and my daddy a sophomore so they were able to spend one hole year together at the public school my uncle Finn and auntie Rachel went to along with a lot of other people I referrer to as uncles and aunts. Any ways… since they were a year apart in school my Papa left my Dad behind in Ohio to go to NAYADA witch he got into but realized in his second year he would rather pursue fashion, when dad joined papa in new York he went to school for music and pursue working in the industry instead of being on stage. By the time they graduated from college the family had started to place bets on when someone was going to propose. But that was the problem, they both wanted to propose. Plus being gay there is not exactly an instruction book on who proposes to who and stuff like that. So on their seventh year anniversary they went out together and brought each other rings.

With the date set it was time to start telling people. Of Course Grandpa and Grandma new right away but that's not who my parents were worried about. It was daddy's parents and their reaction. Instead of talking over the phone daddy decided to fly himself and Kurt out to Ohio to meet Cooper and his parents in person. As expected Cooper was excited it was the reaction from his parents that was something unexpected. I have the feeling my parents didn't tell me everything and the little I do know is just from bits and pieces I can pull together. Apparently daddies mom (I do not see her as a grandmother as I have only met her once and that was the day I was born) started crying uncontrollably and Daddies father (I have never met him) just walked away and less then six hours latter Blaine got a message from cooper saying that dad had called his attorney and was getting dad dis inherited from the family, which was ok with him because he was not planning on keeping his last name when he married Kurt. Papa did all the planning for the wedding himself apparently he thought that no other wedding planner would be able to plan a wedding to his standards.

The wedding day came fast for the two grooms. The two weeks leading up to the wedding were crazy, for some god offal rezone uncle Puck wanted to plan two separate bachelor parties but after lots of conversing he settled for planning just Blaine's and Rachel and auntie Mercedes planned papas. I have never gotten a full story of what happened that night and in all honesty I do not want to know. On the day of the wedding all the important people were there, all their friends including all of new directions and the warblers which also included Mr. Schuester, Emma, and Sue who still refers to my papa as porcelain in Christmas cards. Every family member on Papa's side showed up and for my dad my uncle cooper and GG attended. (GG is Blaine's grandmother which makes her my great grandmother). Obviously I wasn't there but they have that day memorialized in video and pictures. For their honeymoon they went on a trip to Paris witch papa loved sense he spoke fluent French. Nothing really changed for them after the wedding except for Dad's last name. They went back to their regular routine. Papa being a fashion Blogger and a tailor for some different shops and daddy helping run a small record company and teaching music to students. The obvious next step was to have kids. They have always been varying up front with me about this. When they were thinking of having kids they each wanted to have at least one child genetically related to them but adoption was always another option they would look into latter down the road. As two gay men of course they couldn't conceive a child on their own even though medicine has advanced. So they set out to look for a surrogate. After applying to countless agencies and looking though hundreds of files they decided on five women, each had a different traits that they thought would be close to their preexisting family. One had the same colored eyes as my grandma even though I would never be genetically the same as she is because we are related by marriage another had the same curly hair as my dad but the women they decided on was just out of pure instinct when they met her. When they met Amy they knew that she was perfect for this family, we stay in contact but that contact has been getting less frequent as I have been getting older. I think she blames herself, but I will get to that later. She was also one of the few that would be willing to have multiple kids for the same family so that the children could be full siblings even if they come from different fathers (if that makes any sense). It took four rounds of trying to get her impregnate and about a dozen pee sticks.

Apparently the pregnancy was crazy, both fathers felt very protective over my birth mother and worked both of their schedules around her so that they could be available for her whenever she might need them. It was her job to grow the baby it was up to my fathers to pay and take care of everything else witch they did. I have to say it is a unique situation to have a surrogate mother with two fathers, there is a weird bond that my mother and I share which would probably come from me living in her stomach for nine months but it was definitely there. Amy had an amazing nine moth pregnancy, she experienced vary little morning sickness and most of her cravings were for things like pop tarts and frozen grapes. My dad's would go to every doctored appointment and every checkup. At one point my dad was convinced I could communicate though kicks though the stomach and he insisted that Amy come shopping with them to see what I would like to wear, what they didn't realize was the small little kicks they were feeling weren't actually kick they were more like punches. I think both of my dads liked the thought that everything was going to be pink in my room; it was something that they could control in the pregnancy. Papa kept himself as involved in the pregnancy by documented the pregnancy as if he was documenting a royally wedding; he still keeps the scrap book on the coffee table.

After almost 36 hours of labor I was born on September 9th at 7.11ibls. after dilating it the correct size it was a pretty smooth delivery with Amy cursing and damning my fathers both to hell for making her feel the pain of childbirth (which she apologized later for). That day was felled with tears of joy shared between the different friends and family members. But things took a turn for the worse after the exam from the doctors. The first thing was that I broke out in hives when I was touched by a latex then later it turned worse when my windpipe started to swell up, at first the doctors ruled it as just an allergy witch it was but it is also related to much, much more. They also discovered a bump on my back, which was a birth defect of my spine witch, is called spina bifida. The day after I was born the doctors operated to make sure my spinal cord was protected. Before I was sent home from the hospital as a new born baby I was given an anklet that stated that I was allergic to latex and natural rubber alone with stating I had spina bifida. It wasn't for another month that any new symptom showed up. After all the family had come and meet me (minuses Dads father) and all the friends had gone home. Our family of three found its routine. At the age of about seven weeks my papa was giving me a sponge bath when he noticed small blisters formed around my medical anklet. He brought it up at one of the doctor's appointment new born were required to go to. we learned about how kids with spina bifida they tend to get blisters and irritated skin. For those who don't know spina bifida is basically a malformation of the spine/spinal cord. It can affect you in different way, for some people it can Couse brain damage, others can't walk, some need surgery. For me the malformation was formed in my upper back witch was the small blister that was operated on when I was born. In an x-ray it almost looks like scoliosis, it does affect the muscles in my legs and though it is embarrassing to say it also affects my control on things like my bladder. I also have a shunt that helps drain fluid from my brain. When Amy found out about this she eminently blamed herself even though there are currently over 166,000 people living with spina bifida. Obviously when the family found out there was lots of tears shared between members, no contact was made between daddy's parents except for Cooper.

As you could imagine it was a difficult thing to comprehend and we still struggle with it today. But in-between now and then there are some funny, completely embarrassing, and normal day to day stories that can be told.

Please don't expect these chapters to be in any order as for as being on a time line. They are going to range from little daddy moments to full on awkward moments. As of yet I just have little ideas flying like little magical catchers in my head so this should be interesting… I would appreciate any suggestions or request for story ideas. I have never done a story like that so I think you just leave it in the comments.

I have created a blog for this if you want to look it up it is online (space) elizabeth-hummel-anderson(space) .(space) tumblr (space) password is clovergoalie

there will extra stuff like pictures and small up dates.


	2. An explanation

I sincerely hope you enjoy the story and maybe even get inspired to wright something of your own. Also as a _**DISCLAMER**_ I am a teenage girl this means I am not a creator of glee, just a big fan of the show. R&R

An explanation 

You might be wondering why I am writing these stories. Well the answer is I don't want to forget the stories that go along with all the pictures I have surrounding me. It's a side effect I guess you can say to the spina bifida along with some other issues. For thoughts of you who don't know anything about spina bifida I don't blame you, most people don't know what it does to someone besides the obverse immobility. I don't have a story that goes along with this little snippet so feel free to move on to the next chapter I promise I will not be offended. Any was back to spina Bifida.

Spina Bifida affects three main systems in the body 1) Nervous system 2) Muscular system, 3) Urinary system. Basically it's your brain/nerves/spinal cord, Muscles witch is advise, and then your bowels. All of which affect me today.

The effect on my nervous system is my birth defect cosign me to be confined to a chair or using my leg braces and crutches. I also have a shunt in my head to help drain built up fluids that can't drain on their own. And for some un known rezone to me I have seizure, which I can't control or detect before they happen but I do have a dog named Heidi who is a service dog who helps me when I do have seizure to make it to the ground safely and get help if it is necessary. I use my leg braces to keep my legs from forming abnormally and to provide leg support when I use my crutches. And the most embarrassing of all my blade. The way I am affected I never have had the urge to pee. Witch can obviously be dangerous for my heath. So I have used a catheter every day of my life.

I hope for the people who read though this now might have a better idea of how spina bifida affects me.

After this chapter the stories will pick up and I will start publishing actual stories that go along with this Fic. If you have any questions please ask me I might have an answer for you.

I have created a blog for this if you want to look it up it is online (space) elizabeth-hummel-anderson(space) .(space) tumblr (space) password is clovergoalie


End file.
